Ghost of you
by MerodeadoresCullenShadowhunter
Summary: Después de una fiesta Rose descubre que Scorpius la engaño, ahora lo odia a él y con la persona que la engaño. Capitulo IV
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer: **Lo voy a dejar bien claro, primero no soy mujer soy hombre y segundo nada me pertenece

**Advertencia:** Incesto, Lemmon conmigo se pueden esperar lo que sea pero yo ire avisando

**Aclaratorias:** Es un mundo AU, algunas personalidades pueden ser las que no creen lo que esta en "_con cursiva_" son pensamientos y lo que este en _cursiva_ son recuerdos

_No more words in my mouth  
Nothing left to figure out  
But I don't think I'll ever break through  
The ghost of you_

**Prólogo**

Rose Weasley observaba con sumo detenimiento cómo el paisaje a su alrededor se movía a una velocidad un tanto rápida. Tenía la mirada perdida, sumergida en sus pensamientos; no le importaba la conversación que mantenían sus primos y ni siquiera quería estudiar. Bajó su cabeza observando el suelo, escuchando el ruido de los rieles del andén nueve tres cuartos, recordando lo que había pasado hacía un mes.

_Estaba ayudando a su prima Dominique para la gran fiesta que sucedería esa noche. Ésta había alquilado una casa donde se hacían fiestas; como siempre su prima mayor buscaba alguna excusa para parrandear y traer chicos. Y como era normal en ella, en una de las mesas habían cientos de condones, porque su lema era "¿qué es una fiesta sin sexo?" Rose no le quería dar muchas vueltas al asunto, aunque le daba gracia._

_No tardaron tanto en culminar en preparar todo. Sólo necesitaban ayuda de una bruja que ya tuviera más de 17 años y Molly era la indicada, ya que era la única (aparte de Victoire y Ted) que era mayor de edad._

_-Muchas gracias, Molly –le agradeció Dominique sonriendo -. Ahora ayúdenme a mandar las cartas –ordenó mientras sacaba unos cuantos sobres y escribir en ellos algunos nombres para después mandarlos a su remitente._

_En lo general eran casi como entre cien o doscientas cartas. Las chicas sólo se disponían a poner los nombres y luego mandarlas; Rose no pudo evitarlo y decidió mandarle una a Scorpius, su amigo, el chico al cual amaba en secreto pero no se atrevía a decírselo sólo por miedo a que él la rechazara. Se quedó pensando en él por un buen rato, hasta que escucho las risas burlonas de sus primas._

_-Se te cae la baba, Rosie –dijo en broma Lucy mirando cómo Rose se ponía roja como un tomate. La chica decidió ignorarlas y terminó de mandar las cartas._

_-Bueno, creo que me voy a bañar –se excusó, dirigiéndose a la parte de arriba de la casa._

_Horas más tarde, la fiesta era un poco ruidosa. Rose estaba contenta de que Scorpius hubiera venido, pero ya hacía más de una hora que no lo había visto. Se decidió investigar la casa, que por lo visto se había empequeñecido un poco, ya que no había espacio en ese lugar. Miró a todos los lugares de la casa y vio gente que hacían unas cosas que corrompían la pobre mente de Rose. Entre esas personas estaban incluidas __Lysander Scamander __y su prima Dominique, los cuales se devoraban la boca con suma lujuria. Rose se tapó los ojos dirigiéndose a los cuartos de arriba. Estaban un poco desoladas las habitaciones; no había ni un alma, excepto un cuarto en donde se escuchaban los gemidos de una chica que gritaba _Scorpius.

_¡¿SCORPIUS? Esperaba que no fuese _su_ Scorpius. Se armó de valor e irrumpió en la habitación y se dio cuenta de que era Scorpius, junto con su amiga Melanie Adams, y estaban teniendo sexo. Rose no lo podía creer. Sentía que ya le faltaba el aire. Se alejó de la habitación sin que ellos se dieran cuenta de su presencia._

-Rose –la llamó Lily, sacándola de sus pensamientos–. Rose, vamos a cambiarnos que ya vamos a llegar a la estación.

-Ok –dijo Rose con pocos ánimos.

Al llegar a la estación decidió seguir siendo la misma chica que siempre había sido, pero odiando a las personas que le habían hecho daño.


	2. I: Ser la misma Rose

Perdón por tardarme en publicar es que mi beta y yo no coincidiamos en el msn para que me pasara el cap ._., pero aqui ya esta ^^ espero que les guste dejen reviews

**Disclaimer:** Es de JotaKa todo, pero algunos personajes si son de mi autoria, y algunos son de unas amigas los cuales utilizan en un rol en el que estamos, los que son Finnigan, Melanie los profesores son de mi autoria, los que tengan apellido Zabini, Krum, Corner entre otros, son de las chicas del rol pero las personalidades las hice a mi estilo

**Advertencia:** Este capítulo incluye un lemmon no muy explicito, un _pre-incesto _sabran cual sera la primera pareja entre tantas que se convertira en incesto

**Aclaratorias:** Es un mundo AU, algunas personalidad no son lo que parecen.

* * *

**I  
Ser la misma Rose**

Rose bajó del tren al mismo tiempo que lo hacían sus primos. Ahora cursaba su quinto año en Hogwarts.

Ése iba a ser el día; en esa fiesta le iba a decir toda la verdad de su amor a Scorpius. Suspiró al recordar las palabras del rubio "te veo dentro de una hora, te tengo una sorpresa" y vaya sorpresa que le dio: se estaba acostando con su mejor amiga, hijo de su madre ¿cómo pudo?

―Rose ―la llamó Albus en ese instante- ¿Vienes o no vienes? –preguntó el hijo del salvador del mundo mientras ella asentía con la cabeza y se iba con su primo a buscar los carruajes.

El viaje no duró mucho, fue sólo cuestión de segundos para llegar al castillo. Los alumnos de quinto año esperaban para entrar al Gran Comedor, estaban todos formados en fila para poder pasar. La subdirectora, la señorita Marie Wilber, ordenó el paso a los estudiantes para después escuchar la ceremonia de la Selección de Casa. Era común que los alumnos viejos no se sintieran tan emocionados como años pasados, ya ellos se sabían el colegio de memoria. Se sentaron en los cómodos asientos y algunos se saludaban, puesto eran de diferentes casas; algunos de la familia Weasley saludaron a su primo Louis y a los gemelos Scamander, que estaban sentados al lado del rubio: ahí los tres juntos parecían una pandilla de rubios trillizos. Como era común en Dominique, se acercó a Lysander para darle un apasionado beso, a lo cual se escucharon los gritos a los de las demás casas, que presenciaban el espectáculo de la pareja más aclamada en el colegio.

―Silencio ―ordenó el nuevo director de Hogwarts Zacharias Holt, el cual tenía treinta y siete años de edad. Era muy joven para ser director y se rumoreaba que las chicas de varias casas lo encontraban jodidamente bueno- Señorita Weasley, regrese a su asiento.

Como era típico de Dominique, quería meterse en problemas el primer día de clases. En eso se escuchó la voz burlona que provenía de nada más y nada menos que del seductor de Hogwarts: James Sirius Potter.

―¡No te aguantas! ―dijo en un tono irónico, a lo cual la chica Delacour respondió con un gesto obsceno, levantando el segundo dedo de su mano y cerrando los demás, a lo cual la mesa de Gryffindor hizo que estallara en carcajadas.

Dominique siempre hacía quedar a su primo en vergüenza en frente de todo el colegio.

―¡SILENCIO! ―gritó el director, esta vez haciendo callar a toda la mesa de Gryffindor― Profesora Wilber, puede empezar con la ceremonia.

La ceremonia fue de la más aburrida para los hijos de los salvadores del mundo mágico. A ninguno de sus primos les tocaba selección de casa, por lo tanto se volvió extremadamente tediosa, aunque lo más traumático para todos ellos fue en dónde quedo Albus. Algunos alumnos cuchicheaban que él, hijo del salvador del mundo mágico, no merecía estar en esa Casa, pero Albus no les prestó atención, ya que estaba orgulloso en donde permanecía y nadie lo haría cambiar de parecer.

Luego de la ceremonia y el banquete los alumnos se dirigieron a sus diferentes torres. Rose se alegraba de no haberse cruzado cara a cara con Scorpius, porque lo primero que haría seria golpearle la cara al rubio hasta dejarlo en la enfermería. La pelirroja entró a su habitación poniéndose el pijama y a los minutos entro una chica al lugar.

―Hola ―dijo una melodiosa voz, la cual hizo que la chica se volteara y pudiera observar que era nada más y nada menos que Melanie, presumiendo su cabello color castaño con la mitad de su cabello pintado de un fucsia que hacía juego con el color de su cabello.

―Hola ―repuso con pocos ánimos Rose. Si iba a volver a ser la misma, tenía que actuar como tal, aunque por dentro sabía que lo que estaba haciendo era una completa mentira.

―Oye ¿por qué no me esperaste para tomar el carruaje juntas? ―preguntó la castaña.

―Es que me llamaron mis primos para ir con ellos en el carruaje y se me olvidó por completo ―se excusó la hija de Ron Weasley. No se atrevía a verla a la cara después de lo que hizo; no sabía si seguir viéndola con el mismo rostro después que se había entregado al hombre al cual ella amaba.

―Ya veo ―dijo Melanie con una cara de duda― Y también me dejaste sola en el compartimiento con Kylliam, sabes que aquel chico no me agrada… Me cuesta hacer conversación con él cuando no estás tú –repuso mientras ponía cara de asco a lo cual Rose no pudo hacer una risa falsa.

―Lo siento, quería viajar esta vez con mis primos ―mintió. Ella no era muy buena en eso; siempre le sudaban las manos cuando mentía.

La plática fue de lo más normal. Melanie hablaba de temas sin sentido mientras que Rose sólo decía pocas palabras hasta que no pudo más y se dispuso a dormir; mañana iba a ser un largo día y también la iniciación de sus TIMOS.

Scorpius Malfoy se movía en su cama; no podía conciliar sueño ya hacía más de un mes que le pasaba… Desde aquel día su vida cambió para siempre, como se enteraran sus padres de que se acostó con una chica… Eso implicaría un casamiento obligado… Su padre Draco Malfoy aun creía en la vieja ruptura de la familia de su abuela Narcissa Black: si alguien tenía contacto sexual con una persona deberían de casarse, ya que eso para la familia significaba noviazgo.

El rubio salió de su cama de un tiro y se dirigió al baño para echarse agua en la cara y luego mirarse en el espejo.

―Nadie se debe enterar ―se dijo a sí mismo.

―¿Nadie se debe enterar de qué? ―pregunté una voz atrás de él que había aparecido de repente, sobresaltando al rubio.

―Joder, Albus, me pegaste un susto de muerte ―dijo Scorpius evitando la pregunta de su amigo.

―Dime Scorp, ¿de qué no se debe enterar nadie? ―volvió a preguntar el moreno.

―Primero respóndeme algo ¿qué hacías espiando? ―volvió a evitar el tema el rubio.

―Pues venía a hacer pis y te escuché hablando solo ―respondió su pregunta el hijo de Harry Potter–, ahora tú responde a la mía –ordenó.

―No puedo, Albus ―y sin decir más salió del baño dejando a un Albus confuso.

En la oscura noche de Hogwarts adentro del castillo vagaban dos sombras oscuras. Se dirigían al armario de las armaduras en donde la chica de cabellos pelirrojos acorraló al rubio en una pared dándole un fulminante beso.

―¿No te aguantas, verdad? ―dijo Lysander Scamander mientras su novia, Dominique Weasley, le besaba el cuello y le desabotonaba la camisa con suma picardía.

―Sabes que no ―dijo empezando a desnudar al Scamander, dándole un beso apasionado.

El beso seguía subiendo de tono mientras el Scamander posaba sus manos en el culo de la Weasley, desnudándola, quedándose ambos sólo con la ropa interior puesta. La pelirroja lanzó al rubio al suelo y le quitó el bóxer con los dientes, liberando su miembro erecto y antes de empezar con lo bueno se oyó un portazo lo cual hizo espantar a ambos muchachos pero no vieron nada a su alrededor.

James Potter caminaba a paso ligero sin que nadie lo viera. Se quitó la capa de invisibilidad cuando llegó al tercer piso y la sostuvo en sus manos; había sido espía en aquel momento tan apasionado de su prima y su novio. Cerró las manos como puños. Estaba muy enfadado por el simple hecho de que él estaba enamorado de su prima, no sabía cómo había pasado pero todo lo que empezaba a sentir por ella era un verdadero amor, odiaba al Scamander aunque no entendía cómo había pasado todo… Él tenía a su novia, Taylor Zabini, y la amaba con todas sus fuerzas, pero algo en la pelirroja lo hacia volverse loco por ella.

El sol madrugador anunciaba el comienzo de las clases. Los alumnos iban al gran comedor, consumían algo ligero para después llegar temprano a su clase. Rose no tardó mucho en cambiar y dirigirse al gran comedor. Cuando por fin bajó, se sentó al lado de sus primos y amigos.

―Hola, chicos ―saludó la hija de Ron con un gesto en la mano, mientras observaba cómo iban vestidos sus primos y amigos: Lily se veía muy coqueta con el lazo rosado que llevaba en su cabello pelirrojo, Dominique como siempre tenia el cabello pelirrojo no tan arreglado, James, como era típico en él, lo tenía un tanto desordenado y Hugo lo tenía un poco peinado. La chica se sentó al lado de Lily con una sonrisa.

-Hola, Rose –saludó Kylliam Finnigan quien era compañero de clases de Rose, un chico bastante inteligente aunque con su lado rebelde, él era el hijo de Seamus Finnigan y Parvati Patil. Como era típico en él, mantenía su cabello castaño un tanto largo y tenía unos ojos color chocolate que a veces volvían locas a las chicas.

Luego del desayuno todos se dirigieron a sus clases. A primera hora Rose tenía Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras con el profesor Aaron Rayner. Era uno de los profesores más divertidos, ya que enseñaba las clases con un poco de bromas aunque cuando habían problemas se portaba serio con sus alumnos.

Rose caminaba tranquilamente hasta que chocó con un chico, lo cual hizo que los libros que llevaba en la mano se le cayeran.

― ¿Por qué no te fijas? ―dijo con desagrado.

―Perdón ―dijo el chico.

Entonces Rose reconoció a esa voz, aquella hermosa y melodiosa voz que siempre le encantaba, subió la cabeza y entonces lo miró.


	3. II: Tratar de decir la verdad

Aqui ya les traigo el nuevo capitulo :D

**Disclaimer:** Todo es de J.K los personajes con apellidos Krum, Nott y Corner (tienen que leer el capitulo) son de unas amigas, el pj que es Finnigan y Thomas es de mi autoria y lo demas es mio ^^.

**Aclaratorias:** Un mundo AU pero estan en Hogwarts, solo que algunas personalidades no son lo que ustedes creen.

**Advertencia:** A partir de este capítulo, sabran lo que se viene ahora en el fic.

* * *

**II**

**Tratar de decir la verdad**

"_¿Por qué me tuve que encontrar con él?" _pensó Rose en ese instante; justo con la persona con la que no quería toparse ese día: él. Lo observó de reojo y no pudo negar que se veía un poco más bronceado, no como en años anteriores, que se veía un tanto pálido; no se había fijado en ese detalle el día de la fiesta. De pronto la chica reaccionó y elaboró una sonrisa falsa.

―No te preocupes, Scorp… Fui una tonta ―dijo la chica Weasley, que cada vez que estaba cerca de Malfoy se ponía nerviosa. El chico sólo sonrió mientras ella bajó avergonzada a recoger sus libros. Mientras lo hacía, no podía evitar notar el ligero sonrojo que cruzaba por sus mejillas ¿le era tan difícil ser falsa al estar cerca de Scorpius? Era casi imposible. La pelirroja no se había fijado que su ex amigo la estaba ayudando a recoger sus libros.

―No hace falta ―dijo, y al tratar de agarrar uno su mano se rozó con la del joven Malfoy, y éste sonrió.

El muchacho se levantó del suelo mientras que Rose hacía lo mismo y él le entregaba el libro que le faltaba.

―Gracias ―dijo apenada.

―No hay de qué. Ahora entremos a clases antes de que recibamos un regaño ―bromeó el Slytherin antes de entrar al aula.

―¡JAMES SIRIUS POTTER! O te levantas de esa cama, o te levanto yo ―gritó una molesta Dominique Weasley. No le agradaba llegar tarde a sus clases o más que su primo se retrasara siempre.

―No voy a ir a clases, Dom ―dijo de mal genio el primogénito de los Potter mientras se daba la vuelta en la cama dándole la espalda a su prima.

―¡AH NO! Tú no me vas a dar la espalda, Potter ―dijo esta vez furiosa, mientras que ponía sus manos debajo de la cama de su primo y la levantaba, haciendo que su primo se cayera.

―¡DOMINIQUE MICHELLE WEASLEY! ―gritó esta vez James, pero ya era tarde, la pelirroja ya se había ido del cuarto de los hombres.

La clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras estaba ligeramente divertida. Los alumnos se entretenían mucho con los hechizos que estaban aprendiendo y más por las bromas del profesor Rayner, que les decía unas cuantas cosas graciosas provocando que algunos perdieran la concentración.

―Vamos, chicos, no se desconcentren ―dijo animosamente, pero después soltó un chiste para toda la clase y empezaron a reír a carcajadas. Antes de terminar la clase dictó lo que tendrían que entregar la próxima semana:― Perdonen que me tomen por aburrido, pero quiero que investiguen a las acromántulas para la próxima clase, sé que suena tedioso pero son las leyes del colegio, desde que lo ordenaron la semana pasada ―y los alumnos volvieron a estallar en carcajadas mientras el profesor les ordenaba salir del aula.

De par en par los estudiantes empezaron a salir del aula. Luego tocaba Pociones con el profesor Zephyr Winchester, otro de los profesores por las cuales las chicas suspiraban en el colegio. Rose cada vez que observaba como las demás chicas se le quedaban mirando podía pensar que eran una de esas "prostitutas" muggles y una vez les preguntó qué tenía ese profesor y una de las chicas de Ravenclaw de séptimo curso le respondió:

―Está para darle, aunque tenga treinta y ocho años.

Rose aún no entendía qué significaba ese "está para darle"; la vez que lo preguntó estaba en tercer año, ahora no se podía imaginar que el profesor tuviera cuarenta años y aún había chicas que suspiraran por él ¿cuándo Hogwarts empezó a tener hormonas por sus profesores? Un estremecimiento de asco pasó por el cuerpo de la chica pelirroja, y sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una persona: Kylliam.

―Rose… ―la llamó el morocho mientras ella se daba la vuelta.

―¿Qué pasa, Ky? ―preguntó la chica, no era normal que su amigo estuviera tan agitado.

―Perdón por ser tan atrevido, pero… ―Finnigan tomó aire y luego soltó la frase una vez:― En la próxima clase de Pociones ¿puedes trabajar conmigo? Sabes que soy un asco en esa clase ―le pidió su amigo.

―Claro, Ky, no hay problema.

El chico sonrió y de la nada apareció Melanie con los brazos cruzados.

―¿Y a mí no me piensas ayudar?

Rose trató de calmar su ira, intentando no golpear a la castaña en la cara por ser tan molesta. La pelirroja contó hasta diez en su cabeza.

―¿Y si nos ponemos mejor los tres? ―sugirió Kylliam.

―Me parece buena idea ―y sin decir más la chica se fue.

La pelirroja observó como su "amiga" se desvanecía entre los demás alumnos que salían del aula, mientras que ella se quedaba ahí inmóvil. Se volvió y miró a su amigo.

―Perdón por eso ―se disculpó.

―No te preocupes ―le sonrió y le hizo seña para que salieran del aula― ¿Sabes, Rose? Te he notado algo extraña con Melanie.

―¿Ah sí? ―¿Cómo demonios sabía él lo que le pasaba con su amiga?

―Sí, últimamente estoy observando que la odias. ¿Se pelearon? ―preguntó un curioso Kylliam.

―Créeme, Ky, no querrás saber.

Y no hubo más charla mientras bajaban las escaleras.

―No lo puedes tener todo, Victoire ―le dijo Mark Krum en ese momento a su amiga, Victoire Weasley, quien lloraba desconsoladamente, no podía creer lo que había visto hace una hora en La Madriguera.

_Estaba en el patio trasero junto con Molly y Fred; se veían muy acaramelados, pero ella aún no podía digerir esa relación entre sus primos al igual que los padres de éstos. _

_Ya había pasado mucho tiempo y nada que Ted llegaba… Eso era muy extraño. Se levantó de su asiento mientras entraba a la casa para esperarlo en la entrada._

_Ya había pasado una media hora y nada que su amado llegaba. Escuchó unas risitas en el piso de arriba, de seguro que eran Fred y Molly, pero en ningún momento los vio subir, le empezaron a temblar las manos así que subió a investigar y sin darse cuenta estaba ahí, aquel hermoso cabello azul eléctrico se le podía distinguir en la oscuridad, pero en ese momento cambió su color de cabello a un verde pasto y observó como una mano se acercaba a ese hermoso cabello y se lo empezaba a acariciar._

―_Me encanta que pongas tu cabello de ese color, sabes que es mi favorito ―dijo una voz de una mujer, cuya procedencia no podía distinguir desde la distancia en que se encontraban._

―_Lo sé, por eso siempre cuando estoy contigo lo cambio, Roxanne ―y lo siguiente que vio fue una de las cosas que jamás ella quiso ver, su novio había besado a su prima en ese instante. Unas cuantas lágrimas corrieron por su rostro y huyó de ese lugar sin que se dieran cuenta de su presencia, hasta que llegó a la casa de Mark._

―No puedo creer que me haya engañado, Mark ―dijo la rubia mientras se abrazaba a su amigo.

Mark Krum sólo pudo abrazar a su amiga; no podía creer que Ted Lupin la engañara, pero a la misma vez se contentaba porque podría ser una señal del destino que él y Vic, tuvieran una oportunidad como pareja.

―¡Se acabó el tiempo! ―anunció el profesor Zephyr― Déjenme ver sus pociones, alumnos.

El profesor empezó a caminar por toda el aula observando con sumo detenimiento las pociones de cada uno de sus estudiantes.

―¡OH, MERLÍN! ―exclamó el profesor mientras se alejaba de una de las pociones ― Señores Malfoy, Potter y Nott, creo que su poción es la peor, y yo que creía que los Slytherin eran buenos en mi clase, pero ustedes sí que dan vergüenza para esta clase, cinco puntos menos para Slytherin.

La risa burlona de Kylliam hacia los jóvenes de Slytherin hizo que su amigo Chad Nott Grengrass –con quien a veces se peleaba- le lanzara una mirada asesina.

―Joven Finnigan, no se burle ¿o quiere que le quite cinco puntos menos a su casa?

Lo único que se escucho después fue el golpe de un libro contra el cuerpo de una persona: era Rose que le estaba diciendo a su amigo que se callara, el aula explotó en carcajadas.

―¡SILENCIO! ―ordenó mientras seguía revisando las pociones de los demás alumnos― Joven Corner y Thomas ¡qué buena poción! ―les dedicó una sonrisa a los chicos― Cinco puntos para Gryffindor.

Y así siguió el resto de la clase hasta que llego a la poción de Rose, Kylliam y Melanie.

―Es la primera vez en mis años de enseñanza que alguien hace una buena poción de Filtro de Paz ―miro a los tres jóvenes con una sonrisa ―Weasley, Finnigan, Devane por primera vez les doy veinte puntos a Gryffindor por tan maravillosa poción ―los chicos sólo sonrieron y luego el profesor anunció que se podían ir.

Scorpius no dejaba de mirar a la mesa de los Gryffindor. Desde que la había visto en la mañana no había podido dejar de pensar en ella ¿cómo era posible que hubiera metido la pata aquel día? Suspiró. Quería sacarse de la cabeza ese día… Necesitaba hablar con Rose para decirle de una vez lo que había pasado en la fiesta de Dominique, y decirle que había cometido un error por el cual se arrepentía.

―Scorpius… ―lo llamó Albus mirándolo. No había tocado su comida en toda la hora― Deja de ver a mi prima de esa forma, es como si le quisieras decir algo con la mirada ―lo regañó su amigo. Potter odiaba que Scorpius observara tanto a Rose, le daba bastantes celos pues era muy sobreprotector con su hermana y con su primas y, conociendo a su amigo, le podría hacer daño.

―Es que necesito decirle algo ―le respondió Malfoy después de un minuto de no haber reaccionado.

―Pues ve a decirle.

Scorpius le hizo caso y se dirigió a la mesa de los leones los cuales se quedaron con la boca abierta al ver al rubio acercarse hacia allí.

―¿Podemos hablar? ―se dirigió en un tono serio a Rose que estaba perpleja al verlo tan cerca. La chica solo asintió― En privado ―dijo al ver las caras chismosas de los demás leones.

Rose estaba algo sorprendida por como Scorpius se dirigió hacia ella. ¿En serio quería hablarle? ¿Qué le diría? La muchacha se imaginó que el rubio le confesaría que se acostó con su "amiga" y que le pareció fantástico, que estaba enamorado de Melanie.

"_Sácate esos pensamientos de la cabeza, Rose Weasley_" pensó la pelirroja.

Llegaron a la puerta del Gran Comedor mientras se alejaban y decidieron llegar a las escaleras. El rubio le ordenó que se sentara; no quería que la chica se desmayara en ese momento. Acto seguido, él también tomó asiento y la miró a los ojos, cosa que puso muy nerviosa a Rose.

―Rose… Lo que te voy a decir no es fácil ―dijo dando un suspiro y antes de decir palabra alguna sonó el timbre que anunciaba la próxima clase.

―Me lo dirás luego, ahora me tengo que ir ―dijo la chica y fue al Gran Comedor a buscar su mochila.

Las clases pasaron y se hizo de noche. Rose llegaba un tanto angustiada por poco Scorpius no le decía lo que ella sabía, pero no fue muy rápido para decírselo, dejó caer la mochila al suelo y se sentó en uno de los sofás de la sala común y evitó llorar. No iba a derramar una lágrima por él, no, ¡CLARO QUE NO!

En la fría noche que envolvía al Bosque Prohibido, con un viento que traía consigo un tanto de misterio, en el centro de los árboles empezaban a llegar un montón de hombres con trajes en negro, mientras que su amo los miraba por encima de su máscara oscura.

―Buenas noches, compañeros, como verán ayer iniciaron las clases en Hogwarts y como sabrán, ya es tiempo de atacar el colegio y eliminar a todos los sangre sucias, y por supuesto terminar la misión que no pudo finalizar el Señor Tenebroso ―dijo el hombre que estaba en el medio donde se encontraban sus demás compañeros con su fría voz, por lo cual los demás empezaron a dar gritos lo que hacía que se escuchara por todo el bosque prohibido.

Porque ya no estaban solos. Esta vez los alumnos del colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería tenían a un enemigo el cual derrotar que podría estar infiltrado entre los profesores del colegio y terminar con la misión de Lord Voldemort: matar a los hijos de Harry Potter.

* * *

_N/A:_ Bien se que odiaran a Ted después de haber leido esto pero quiero comentarles que esto es por culpa del rol de la TG (de Facebook) que es en donde estoy que pusieron a Ted con Roxanne y a Victoire con el OC de Mark Krum, perdon pero yo no me imagino a Ted y a Victoire juntos =), espero que les guste y dejenme reviews ;)


	4. III: Cadáver

Si esta vez me tarde un poquito este capitulo fue beteado por otra amiga el cual se lo agradezco ^^

**Disclaimer:** Todo es de J.K el personaje con apellidos Longbottom (tienen que leer el capitulo) es de una amiga, el pj que es White es de mi autoria y lo demas es mio ^^.

**Aclaratorias:** Un mundo AU pero estan en Hogwarts, solo que algunas personalidades no son lo que ustedes creen.

**Advertencia:** Incluye una muerte y ahi un _pre-incesto_

* * *

**III**

**Cadáver**

James Sirius Potter se levantó exasperado de sus sueños Tenía la respiración agitada y su cuerpo sudaba; ya era la segunda vez en la noche que tenía pesadillas. Pero no era una cualquier clase de pesadillas… era tal como las describiría su profesora de Adivinación.

"_El cielo oscuro en una noche de Abril, en donde el terror del bosque prohibido te hacía temblar hasta el más mínimo hueso de tu cuerpo, allí donde tu destino estaba sellado, para luego ver cómo las luces se apagaban con un destello verde._"

¿Qué significaba eso? Y aún no entendía cómo era posible que recordara esa predicción de hace un año. Se sacudió muy fuerte la cabeza mientras se levantaba de la cama y se dirigía al baño.

―Sólo fue un mal sueño, James, no seas supersticioso―se dijo a sí mismo mientras se lavaba la cara y después se la secaba. Observó con detenimiento su cuerpo que todavía sudaba frío a pesar de que el dormía en bóxers; odiaba dormirse con esas pijamas que lo hacían sentirse realmente incómodo―. Rayos―murmuró―, necesito una ducha.―Y tomó una toalla y se metió a bañar.

* * *

Se estaba dando el último toque a su peinado realmente desordenado, luego dejó el peine a un lado y se miro al pequeño espejo que había en el baño de chicas. Rose no era de una de esas chicas que se obsesionaban por completo con su cabello; sólo le estaba dando los últimos toques. Aún tenía en la cabeza qué le podría haber dicho ayer Scorpius… Era un misterio, al igual que él.

Intentó sacarse todas esas preguntas de su cabeza, pero le era imposible.

* * *

Lucy Weasley, la hija menor de Percy y Audrey, caminaba de lo más alegre por los pasillos del colegio para llegar al Gran Comedor. Era una chica encantadora pero al mismo tiempo rebelde, aunque muy ingenua con respecto al amor. Toda esa rebeldía era por tratar de ser diferente de su padre; en ese sentido se parecía más a su madre.

La pelirroja seguía caminando por los pasillos un tanto distraída, sin haberse dado cuenta de que había tropezado con algo… o con alguien. Se levantó furiosa del suelo sin mirar a la persona con la cual había tropezado.

―¡¿Por qué no te fijas por donde vas?―grito la chica Weasley. Sin embargo, al darse cuenta de se trataba de aquel rubio que la volvía loca, se sonrojó como un tomate―. L-Lorc… Lorcan… perdón, no sabía que eras tú.―balbuceó, apenada por cómo había tratado al joven Scamander.

El chico sólo sonrió, ya que no le había dado un golpe alguno en la cabeza (zona en la que ambos se habían golpeado). Lucy sentía que su corazón latía a mil por hora. A pesar de que sólo le llevaba un año de diferencia, se había enamorado de él desde que fueron juntos en el bote hacia Hogwarts. No dejaba de ver esos hermosos ojos azules, similares a los que poseían los hijos de sus tíos Bill y Fleur.

―No te preocupes, Lucy, total no fue un golpe duro.―le sonrió Lorcan mientras se sobaba con delicada suavidad la parte golpeada.

―Es que en serio soy tan torpe.―insistió ella notando cómo su corazón latía más con fuerza y cómo se sonrojaba. ¿Por qué se sentía así? Entonces cayó en la cuenta lo ocurrido con su tropiezo: ¡lo había besado al chocar! Eso era realmente vergonzoso, que su primer beso fuera de una manera tan estúpida.

―No digas eso, Lucy―Las palabras del chico hicieron que se sintiera mejor de lo que ya estaba―. ¿Ibas al gran comedor?―preguntó, suponiendo por cómo estaba vestida, con su túnica y unos piercing en la parte de arriba de su oreja, combinado con un hermoso maquillaje, que iba a "deslumbrar" en el Gran Comedor. Lucy asintió y se fueron juntos.

* * *

Las disimuladas miradas en el gran comedor era un enigma para ellos dos. Rose no dejaba de mirar con ternura y amor a Scorpius mientras que él sólo la miraba al sentirse muy observado… Sus miradas se evitaban y ligeros sonrojos aparecían en la cara de Rose. Aunque estuviera triste por fuera, por dentro se sentía como… ¿enamorada?

―"_No, claro que no. Todo menos eso, Rose Weasley… nada de estar enamorada de Scorpius Malfoy. Te destrozo el alma aquel día, ¡recuérdalo!_"―se regañaba mentalmente y evitó darle un golpe a Melanie, que estaba a su lado. Le hubiera gustado en ese momento agarrarla de sus tontas mechas fucsia y golpearla contra el suelo, pero no. No era tan orgullosa para hacer tal cosa, aunque hubiera heredado los ataques de furia que algunas veces le daban a su padre, ella era más tranquila.

Se levantó de su asiento y tomó su mochila. No estaba de muy buen humor el día de hoy. Había soñado o, mejor dicho, tuvo una pesadilla en la cual ella estaba veía a Melanie y Scorpius besándose apasionadamente y luego… hacían cosas que ella la verdad no quería ni saber.

Algunas miradas seguían sobre ella cuando salió del Gran Comedor.

* * *

Antes de entrar al salón, alguien la tomo del brazo apoyándola contra la pared, dándole un beso con lujuria.

―Hola, preciosa.―dijo Lysander al ver a su novia Dominique, con una expresión pícara en su cara.

―Ly, sabes que antes de entrar a un salón no.―repuso la chica, aunque no pudo evitar sonreír.

―Lo sé―respondió él con aire orgulloso; Dominique solía irritarse cuando él hacía eso―. ¿Te parece que nos veamos esta noche… en el mismo lugar?―sugirió, pero antes de que la chica contestara, vieron pasar a James por allí cerca con cara de pocos amigos. Ella asintió― Bien―se acercó a su oreja, mordiéndosela suavemente antes de decirle:―. A medianoche.―Y se retiró para irse a su clase.

Dominique entró al aula de Estudios Muggle y se sentó al lado de su primo, la cual no la dejaba de mirarla aún con cara de pocos amigos.

―¿Qué tanto me miras?―susurró la pelirroja, que ya estaba harta de que su primo la mirara de esa manera.

―¿A qué vino Lysander?―la interrogó. La pregunta a Dominique le cayó mal: ¿cómo era posible de que su primo se metiera en su vida privada?

―No te importa.―respondió, cortante.

―Sólo quiero saber.

―Dije que eso no es asunto tuyo.―repuso la chica, evitando su mirada. No volvió a dirigirle la palabra durante el resto de la tarde.

* * *

Era la misma historia de todos los años, pensaban algunos alumnos de la clase de Historia de la Magia. Ya los hijos de los héroes se sabían de memoria la historia sobre la segunda guerra mágica; no hacía falta que el profesor viniera a contárselas. Sabían con detalle de qué trataba la búsqueda de los Horrocruxes y lo que ocurrió esos días oscuros. No era un misterio para la sociedad mágica.

Algunos alumnos ya estaban durmiéndose en sus asientos, incluyendo a Albus, por lo cual Rose le dio un golpe con un libro en el brazo para que se despertara.

―¡Auch!―gruñó el chico, sobándose en donde le había dado su prima.

―Presta atención.―lo regañó ella al darse cuenta de que no le importaba nada la clase.

―Es que es la misma historia… ya me aburre.―dijo, pero se arrepintió de sus palabras cuando Rose le dirigió una mirada asesina.

A unos metros detrás de ella, Scorpius tenía la cabeza sobre su asiento, a punto de dormirse. La chica al verlo sólo rodeó los ojos… Ella creyendo que Scorpius era muy estudioso y ahora lo miraba ahí a punto de dormirse como lo estaba haciendo Albus.

Y finalmente el hermoso sonido de la palabra "pueden retirarse" hizo que los alumnos se retiraran del aula.

―Qué clase tan aburrida.―le decía Scorpius a Albus, quien asintió.

―A ti todo te aburre.―susurró Rose para sí misma pero al parecer Scorpius la escuchó, pues ésta se encontraba detrás de ellos.

―¿Qué dijiste?―preguntó con un aire ofendido el joven, sin podía creer lo que había dicho su "amiga".

―Nada.―dijo ella con una descarada sonrisa en sus labios y se retiró del aula.

―¿Y a ella qué le pasa?―preguntó el rubio a Albus, que recién estaba poniéndose la mochila en la espalda.

―Lo mismo de todos los años, no le hagas caso.―Y sin decir más, se marcharon.

* * *

Los más pequeños de los hijos de los salvadores del mundo salían de su clase. Hugo y Lily eran demasiado unidos, considerando que habían nacido en el mismo año y tenían un fuerte lazo irrompible… nada y nadie los iba a separar, eso estaba claro.

―¿Ahora que nos toca? ―preguntó Hugo tratando de encontrar cualquier excusa con tal de escuchar la hermosa voz de su prima… No sabía ni cómo ni desde cuándo le gustaba, pero este último año empezó a sentir varias cosas, al tenerla tan cerca su corazón latía con fuerza.

―Adivinación.―respondió la chica y se dirigieron a su siguiente clase del día.

* * *

Tomó las fuerzas necesarias para poder enfrentar de una buena vez por todas a Ted. No se quedaría de brazos cruzados mientras se dejaba engañar. Tocó la puerta de la casa de Andrómeda Tonks, la abuela de Ted, quien a pesar de tener sesenta y siete años aún recordaba todo lo que había pasado en su vida. Una vez que Vic se quedó una semana en su casa, le contó cómo fue que su madre la desheredó al enterarse de que andaba con un muggle y que tendrían un hijo, y la rubia sintió pena por la pobre anciana y tanto ella como Ted fueron a consolarla.

La puerta en unos segundos se abrió y vio en la puerta a Ted con su cabello azul eléctrico todo desordenado. El chico le sonrió a su novia.

―Vic, qué grata sorpresa. Ven, pasa.―le ofreció.

Ella entró decidida. Sólo le costaría unos minutos hacer esto y luego irse.

―¿A qué viene tu visita?―preguntó el chico un tanto curioso.

―¡Sólo para decirte que conmigo nadie juega, Ted Remus Lupin!―gritó rubia, y lo otro que hizo fue acercarse al muchacho y darle una fuerte cachetada en su mejilla izquierda.

―¿Qué fue eso?―dijo el muchacho mientras ponía una de sus manos en su adolorida mejilla.

―Para decirte que si te vas a besuquear con Roxanne, no lo hagas en la casa de mi abuela Molly.

El metamorfomago estaba sorprendido. Entonces Vic lo había visto besarse con Roxanne; esto lo tomó por sorpresa.

―¿Nos viste?―La chica asintió con la cabeza en respuesta― Vic… yo… este…―Se pasó una de las manos por la cabeza. No sabía qué decir.

―No te disculpes, Ted. Si querías terminar conmigo me lo hubieras dicho.―Dicho eso, se fue.

* * *

No entendía su comportamiento. El día de hoy Rose Weasley por primera vez en su vida estaba demasiado ¿rara? Primero no creía estar enamorada de Scorpius, y segundo se enojaba por estupideces. Definitivamente haber visto al chico que amaba con su "mejor amiga" le había partido el alma por completo… y fingir ser la misma persona ya se le estaba yendo de las manos. Quería tomar a Melanie y matarla. Lo otro que corría por su mente era lo que estaba a punto de decirle Scorpius, pero por el maldito timbre no pudo saber que le iba a decir… se sentía una estúpida y tonta enamorada.

* * *

Owen Longbottom caminaba por los pasillos de Hogwarts tratando de encontrar a su única amiga en todo el colegio, Emily White. Ambos eran hijos de muggles e iban en el mismo curso de quinto año y a Hufflepuff. Su padre Neville Longbottom decía que se parecía más a su madre que a él.

Al chico no le gustaba cómo se miraban los pasillos del colegio… un aire de misterio lo envolvía, como si hubiera ocurrido un crimen en ese lugar. Ahí fue en donde lo vio en esa puerta detrás de cual había sangre… y aunque la sangre le daba náuseas, un presentimiento en su cuerpo le decía que abriera la puerta. Tomó aire y abrió la puerta, y se encontró con lo que menos quería… Ahí estaba Emily, bañada en sangre y muerta. Lo próximo que vio el Hufflepuff fue cómo el mundo le daba vueltas en la cabeza.

* * *

A los minutos de haber sido desmayado el chico recobró el conocimiento. Al parecer uno de los profesores lo encontró con el cuerpo y decidió llevarlo a la dirección para poder hablar con el profesor Holt. Cuando llegó, el muchacho le contó lo sucedido. El profesor no podía tomar de mentiroso al joven, suponiendo que su padre daba Herbología; de todas formas había que creerle.

―Habrá que tomar medidas drásticas―murmuró―. Profesor Rayner, lleve al joven Longbottom a su sala común, yo me encargare de mandarle una carta a los aurores sobre lo ocurrido.

Y sin decir más se retiraron.

* * *

Se despertó un tanto asustada y le sudaba el cuerpo. La pelirroja se dirigió al baño de las chicas y observó su rostro pálido por el miedo. Había soñado nuevamente con Scorpius pero de una manera más trágica: veía cómo el rubio la apuntaba con su varita y lo último que alcanzó a ver fue un destello verde tocar su cuerpo.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué cada vez más Scorpius se apoderaba de su cuerpo y de su alma? Con tan sólo un respiro sabia cómo volverla loca. Ese cabello rubio, esos grises ojos y sobre todo ese buen formado cuerpo… le encantaba todo de él sin duda alguna, pero era algo extraño que se metiera en sus sueños haciéndole imaginar cosas que jamás pensaría que él haría. Realmente no sabía si amaba u odiaba a Scorpius Malfoy.

Se miró al espejo con rabia y lo siguiente que hizo fue lanzarlo al suelo rompiéndolo en mil pedazos.

Salió rápido del baño antes de que alguien pensara que fue ella y se acostó a dormir. Esperaba con todas sus ansias que mañana fuera un mejor día.

* * *

Harry Potter miraba algunos documentos que tenía sobre su escritorio en el Ministerio de Magia; ya se le había pasado la hora de trabajo pero aún tenía que terminar con aquello que se lo entregaría mañana por la mañana. Fue cuando escuchó el sonido en su ventana, giró la cabeza hacia ella y vio una lechuza gris piqueteando contra ella para la dejara entrar. El niño que sobrevivió le abrió la ventana al animal dejándole una carta sobre su escritorio para después marcharse. Harry se dirigió a su escritorio para leer detenidamente lo que decía dicha carta.

Cada palabra hizo que temblara de pies a cabeza. Cuando terminó de leer la carta se recostó sobre su silla, preguntándose qué iba a hacer… temía que los Mortifagos se hubieran involucrado en el colegio para hacer daño… y sobre todo intentar matar a sus hijos. Tomó unos cuantos papeles en blanco y empezó a escribir en ellos. Iba a tomar medidas drásticas. No iba a dejar que se apoderaran nuevamente del colegio como paso hace veintitrés años atrás durante la guerra.

* * *

El día hizo despertar con buenos ánimos a la mitad de los alumnos exceptuando los de Hufflepuff. Estaban por los suelos su humor, pues el director anunció la muerte de la joven Emily White dejándolos a todos con las bocas abiertas. En ese momento llegaron los aurores, mientras que el director anunciaba sobre lo que hacían ellos allí.

―Bueno, alumnos… los aurores estarán aquí para investigar sobre la muerte de la joven White―tomó aire Zacharias y después continuó:―. Empezamos a creer… que hay mortifagos en el colegio.

Los alumnos se quedaron en completo silencio.

* * *

Se que este capítulo no trae mucho Rose/Scorpius pero quiero incluir un poco de tanta y se que las situaciones cambian repentinamente...bueno espero que les guste :)


	5. IV: Investigaciones

Perdon la tardanza es que tuve problemas para que me betearan el cap, pero aqui esta :D

**Disclaimer:** Todo es de J.K el personaje con apellidos Longbottom (tienen que leer el capitulo) es de una amiga, el pj que es White es de mi autoria y lo demas es mio ^^.

**Aclaratorias:** Un mundo AU pero estan en Hogwarts, solo que algunas personalidades no son lo que ustedes creen. Lo que esta así es porque se supone que esta tachado pero no me da la opción :/.

* * *

**IV  
Investigaciones**

En todos los años que había estado en Hogwarts, Rose no se había imaginado que los mortífagos que quedaran fueran tan estúpidos para venir a atacar al colegio…se sabía que la barrera protectora aún protegía a los alumnos de sus ataques ¿o es que acaso habían entrado al colegio como personas corrientes? Todo era tan confuso, se dispuso a levantarse de su asiento ya que por la reciente tragedia los alumnos tendrían estos tres días libres sin clases. Por respeto a la alumna fallecida, antes de salir miró a la mesa de los Hufflepuff y sintió una punzada en su corazón al ver a Owen Longbottom llorar; corrió lo más rápido posible de regreso a la sala común de Gryffindor.

Al entrar notó que sus primos ya habían regresado antes que ella; ahí estaban Dominique, James, Lily y Hugo; todos la observaban como si algo estuviera mal con ella.

―¿Qué pasa? ―preguntó un tanto confusa ―¿Tengo algo en la cara?

―No ―dijo James ―es sólo que esto esta un poco raro.

―En realidad todo esta raro, James ―le corrigió de mala gana Dominique por lo que todos se giraron hacia ella.

―¿Me he perdido de algo? ―volvió a preguntar la hija de Hermione ―ustedes no suelen tratarse así.

―Pues "nuestro querido primo" se esta metiendo en mi vida privada y es todo lo que diré ―y dándole una última mirada a todos se fue a la habitación de las chicas dejando a los presentes con la boca abierta y con un James enojado.

* * *

―Esto es demasiado extraño, Al ―empezó a decir Scorpius mientras se dirigían a la sala común

―¿Qué cosa es extraña, Scorpius?

―Lo que esta pasando en el colegio… Según mi padre, después de la caída del Señor Tenebroso, los mortífagos decidieron rendirse y no atacar más el colegio, y que de pronto se les de por volver a hacerlo y matar a hijos de muggles me parece lo más ridículo del mundo.

De tan solo escuchar las palabras "Señor Tenebroso" a Albus se le ponía la piel de gallina.

―No creo que estén buscando a un nuevo señor oscuro en el colegio, me parece más bien que tratan de revivirlo, o eso pienso ―añadió el rubio.

―¿Pueden hacer eso? ¿Revivir a los muertos? ―preguntó Albus no muy seguro de lo que decía su amigo.

―No lo se, la magia tiene tanto secretos que no pueden revelárselos a los alumnos.

Y sin decir más entraron a la sala común de Slytherin la cual estaba muy llena, no había casi demasiado espacio para todos en aquella zona.

* * *

El primer lugar para investigar sobre el asesinato de la señorita White era en la sala común de Hufflepuff; la profesora Wilber los guió hasta él y les dio el paso para poder entrar.

―Buenos días alumnos, nosotros somos Jeremy Wayman ―señalando a su compañero moreno, con el cabello color negro, ojos azules que vestía una larga túnica negra que le llegaba hasta las rodillas; al parecer podría tener veinticuatro años.― Y yo soy Christopher Hodgson ―dijo señalándose a si mismo; tenía unas cuantas canas blancas en su cabello castaño, era un tanto pálido, sus ojos eran negros y lucía la misma túnica que su compañero, podría tener unos cuarenta y cinco años.― Primero que todo ¿quién conoció a la joven Emily White? ¿Quién se la pasaba más con ella? ¿Lo conocen? ―una joven Hufflepuff de sexto año, de cabello rubio, levantó la mano.―Dime querida.

―Quien fue el mejor amigo de la señorita White se llama Owen Longbottom, compartían las mismas clases y se la pasaban todo el tiempo juntos, eran inseparables ―dijo la chica con una melodiosa voz, sacando una sonrisa de lado a lado.

―Gracias señorita ¿alguien sabe donde esta el joven Longbottom? ―preguntó esta vez Jeremy a lo cual los alumnos negaron con la cabeza.― Al menos ¿alguien sabe en dónde se la pasa el joven Longbottom? ―miró a todos los alumnos y esta vez un chico levantó la mano.― Dígame joven…

―Johnson, Logan Johnson ―le confirmó a Wayman, que intentaba identificarlo, sin éxito ―. Verá, el joven Longbottom suele estar encerrado en la biblioteca o en el lago; hace un rato lo vi en el lago…debe de estar ahí.

―Gracias joven Johnson ―dijo el auror Hodgson mientras salían de la sala común de los tejones.

* * *

Ni muerta iba a estar en la sala común de Gryffindor todo el día, así que decidió ir a un lugar más tranquilo; la lechucería era uno de sus lugares favoritos. Sin dudarlo un instante, llego a el sitio y se sentó en uno de los escalones…no le importaba que nadie la mirara ahí como si estuviera loca, suspiró al tiempo que se sobresaltaba al sentir unos pasos en las escaleras.

―¿Rose? ―dijo una voz demasiado familiar para ella. Volteó y lo vio; un ligero sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas.

―Oh, hola Scorpius ―una sonrisa se curvo por sus labios ¿ahora qué le pasaba? El otro día lo odiaba y ahora se sentía feliz de verlo… algo esta muy mal en ella.

El rubio alzó las cejas, extrañado; ese comportamiento en Rose no era muy normal ¿o si? Se sentó a su lado, no tenía nada planeado ese día, era mejor hacerle compañía a su compañera pelirroja.

―¿Estas bien? ―soltó de repente el rubio por lo que la hija de Ron se sorprendió ―lo digo porque estas muy rara conmigo.

―¿A qué te refieres? ―dijo esta vez un tanto extrañada ¿rara ella? Bueno tenía que admitirlo, no estaba muy errado.

―Lo digo porque ayer te molestaste conmigo con una tontería, y pareces… feliz de verme. ¿Seguro estas bien? ―la pelirroja solo asintió con la cabeza ―. Oye necesito hablar contigo sobre algo ―de repente el rubio empezó a ponerse un tanto nervioso, tenía que aprovechar el momento para decirle la verdad a su amiga.― Sobre lo que pasó en la fiesta de tu prima Dominique, antes de volver al colegio.

―¿Qué me quieres decir? ―fingió no saber nada, sabía que le confesaría que se había acostado con Melanie pero…¿era eso una señal de que él estuviera nervioso?

―Verás no se cómo explicártelo pero… ―tomó una gran bocanada de aire antes de empezar a hablar.― Es algo muy largo de contar pero…

―Solo dilo de una estúpida vez, Scorpius ―gritó la pelirroja, sin poder esconder el hecho de que sabía lo que había pasado. El rubio la miró sin entender.

―¿Eres bipolar? ―preguntó el chico al comprender el cambio de actitud de la chica Weasley.

―¿A qué te refieres con eso, Malfoy?

―¿Malfoy? Oye ya creo que pasamos por la etapa de que me odiabas, Weasley ―dijo burlón el rubio ¿qué diablos le pasaba ahora?

―Idiota, eres un inmaduro y un completo imbécil. ―Lo próximo que hizo fue levantarse de la escalera, pero antes de empezar a caminar una mano la aferró del brazo ―¡Suéltame Malfoy, o juro que grito!

―Me gustaría escucharte gritar ―dijo de una manera tan insolente que a Rose solo le pudo dar miedo, y lo siguiente que sintió fueron los labios del rubio posarse en los de ella. Sólo duró una milésima de segundo porque Rose se separó bruscamente y le respondió con una cachetada.

―¡Menudo imbécil! ―soltó, antes de alejarse de allí.

* * *

Preparaba los últimos brownies que serviría para los presentes en la Madriguera; no era lo mismo que estuvieran solo cuatro de sus primos y sus amigos, o en este caso, Mark y Ted…le gustaba que Molly la ayudara a hacer los brownies pero desde que estaba con Fred, se comportaban de una manera que se le hacía muy empalagosa y molesta. Todos estaban en el patio trasero y el único que entró fue Ted. El moreno sonrió de lado.

―Ted sabes que no nos pueden ver juntos ―le recordó la morena como si el chico se hubiera atrevido a besarla.

―Lo se Rox, pero debo hablar contigo ―el tono con el que hablaba el metamorfomago preocupaba a la morena.

―¿Pasa algo?

―Victoire sabe lo nuestro ―la morena abrió los ojos de par en par, especialmente cuando notó que una tercera persona había escuchado aquello.

―Debería de darte vergüenza Roxanne Weasley ―la regañó la nana Molly, mientras la observaba con cierto enfado ―y a ti también Ted, eras el mayor de todos y le haces esto a mi querida sobrina Victoire ¿qué dirían tu padres sobre esto? ―cada palabra hacía que Ted se sintiera peor que nunca, no podía creer que la nana pudiera ser tan cruel de vez en cuando…Le hecho una última ojeada a Roxanne y luego salió de allí sin decir palabra. La nana se dirigió nuevamente a su nieta― Luego hablare con tus padres ―le advirtió y lo último que hizo fue salir al patio trasero sin darle la oportunidad a replicar.

Sabía que lo que había hecho no tenia perdón de Merlín y lo peor fue seguirle el juego a Ted sin pensar en su prima…Lo peor es que no podía contarle a nadie, ni siquiera al mismo Ted, que estaba esperando un hijo de él y eso la hizo sentir más sola y desgraciada que nunca. Unas cuantas lágrimas resbalaron por su mejilla, ahora le tocaba lo peor: enfrentarse a sus padres.

* * *

Sólo les había costado minutos localizar al hijo del profesor de Herbología; estaba sentado sobre unas rocas con la cabeza gacha por lo que pensó que podría no ser un buen momento para interrogar a Owen pero inevitablemente tenía que hacerlo, trabajo era trabajo. Se acercaron con mucho cuidado y sólo pudieron tocar el hombro del chico; sintieron como el muchacho temblaba de pies a cabeza y pudieron notar que entre sus manos poseía una foto, pero no una mágica sino una de esas tantas fotos muggles…al parecer eran el joven rubio junto con su amiga. Observaron la apariencia de la chica; llevaba el cabello recogido castaño, tenía piel morena y al lado de su nariz un pequeño lunar, sus ojos eran negros y sus labios en forma de corazón.

―¿Quieren empezar conmigo las investigaciones? ―preguntó el muchacho. Ellos asintieron.

―Por supuesto ―dijo el auror Jeremy ―. Vayamos a un aula más tranquila ¿Te parece?

Owen solo asintió como respuesta y se encaminaron hacia el castillo. Por fortuna, el director Holt les había prestado un aula que no se usaba normalmente en el colegio; quedaba en el cuarto piso y podía ser un lugar demasiado tranquilo. Mientras andaban, los alumnos miraban a Owen como si éste fuera el culpable de todo lo que le había acontecido a su amiga; de todas maneras, el chico mantuvo todo el camino la vista fija en el suelo hasta por fin llegar al aula sin ninguna mirada sobre él.

―Por favor, siéntate ―pidió Christopher, mientras su compañero y él se sentaban en las dos sillas que estaban juntas.

El aula no estaba tan oscura, aunque sólo estuviera alumbrada por una pequeña luz que provenía de las paredes del colegio. Luego de la guerra, habían convenido cambiar un poco las cosas como por ejemplo el fuego; se sentía como una de esas películas de misterio en donde le hacían demasiadas preguntas a los sospechosos hasta extorsionarlos y lograr que sacaran la verdad con tan solo meter la pata.

―Bien muchacho, cuéntanos, ¿Qué fue lo que paso? ―pidió el mayor de los aurores mientras Owen daba un largo suspiro antes de empezar a relatar lo ocurrido:

«Estábamos terminando nuestra última clase del día y decidimos ir al Gran Comedor a comer algo pero me dijo que se le había perdido algo en el aula así que le propuse acompañarla. Pero se negó, diciendo que podría cuidarse sola y que regresaría enseguida. Me quedé esperándola un buen rato, era demasiado extraño que aún no volviera y ya el Gran Comedor comenzaba a llenarse de alumnos que iban a cenar…Decidí no esperar más y opté por ir a buscarla, pero luego empecé a sentir una punzada en mi pecho, como si algo no estuviera bien. Cuando noté horrorizado la sangre que salía de un aula vacía, tome coraje y abrí la puerta y fue entonces que la vi. Creía que si revisaba todas las aulas seguramente la encontraría en alguna de ellas…cuando la vi llena de sangre no pude aguantar y me desmayé. Luego el profesor Rayner me encontró y me llevo con el director.»

Un gran silencio inundó la sala y se mantuvo un tiempo hasta que decidieron romper el hielo:

―Gracias joven Longbottom ―le respondió con una leve sonrisa Jeremy, mientras le daba señas de que podía retirarse.

Miraron como el chico abandonaba el aula y ambos aurores se miraron entre sí, algo desorientados. Necesitaban más personas a las cuales preguntarles si conocían a la chica, con sólo una no podrían continuar con la investigación, tenían que preguntarle a todos los alumnos de quinto año.

―¿Piensas lo mismo que yo, Jeremy? ―el moreno alzó la ceja en respuesta y luego asintió.

―¿Preguntarle a los de quinto año? ―un asentimiento de cabeza fue lo único necesario para confirmar que opinaban lo mismo. ―. Pues vayamos por ellos.

* * *

La noche llegó finalmente. La familia Weasley se preparaba para la cena mensual que solían hacer; era uno de esos días en que los maridos salían tempranos de sus trabajos y decidían reunirse a comer, sin mencionar que algunos cuantos hijos y sobrinos faltaban en la mesa y por eso ya no sería lo mismo sin aquellos que estaban en Hogwarts. Aún así, siempre les hacían compañía el abuelo Arthur y la nana Molly que a pesar de ser muy mayores se mantenían muy bien. La nana preparaba la mesa junto con su nieta Molly y hacían juntas la cena con un poco de ayuda de Roxanne. Era demasiado extraño que la nana no le dirigiera la palabra en toda la charla que tenía con su nieta.

―Y dime Molly ¿cómo va tu relación con Fred? ¿Ya planean casarse? ―bromeó la nana Molly mientras una risita salía de sus labios provocando un sonrojo en las mejillas de su nieta.

―Abuela… ―rió también la castaña, mientras miraba a su prima que estaba demasiado silenciosa. ―. Y dime Roxanne ¿cuándo conseguirás un novio?

La morena pudo notar una mirada desaprobatoria en su nana por lo que suspiró y miró a los ojos a su prima.

―No lo se, espero que pronto el destino me ponga a un hombre en el camino ―mintió sacando una falsa sonrisa de sus labios. Solía mentir muy bien, lo había heredado de su padre cuando era más joven, aunque sabía que esa farsa no le duraría para siempre.

―Vamos chicas, pongamos los platos sobre la mesa ―pidió la Nana y eso hicieron. Notaron que esta mesa era demasiado pequeña comparada con la que tenían en el patio trasero, que era en donde hacían las grandes cenas.

Pasaron sólo minutos cuando la familia llegó y les dieron la bienvenida; todos comenzaron a ubicarse en sus correspondientes lugares, no había mucha gente sólo los Weasley con sus respectivas esposas y esposos y algunos de sus hijos y también los dos invitados: Ted Lupin y Mark Krum. Roxanne tragó saliva ruidosamente mientras ayudaba a Molly a servir la cena.

Todos empezaron a conversar muy animosamente, lo único bueno era que la plática nunca terminaba. Hubo varias miradas de disimuladas entre Ted y Roxanne, aunque no notaron que había tres testigos que se habían percatado de ello: La nana, Victoire y Mark…En medio de la conversación se produjo una interrupción que aparcó la mirada de los presentes:

―Atención todos, necesito decirles algo ―comunicó de repente la abuela Molly y se produjo un silencio total. ―. Lo que tengo que anunciar es muy importante para los únicos presentes… ―hizo una pequeña pausa y miró a su morena nieta, ahora si estaban en problemas ―. Nuestro querido Ted y nuestra prima/sobrina/hija y nieta se están viendo en secreto.

—¿¡QUÉ? —resonó en la sala, mientras unos sorprendidos Fred y George Weasley escupían el whisky de fuego que en ese momento se estaban tomando. Ahora sí estaban en serios problemas.

* * *

La miró irse por el marco de la puerta de Gryffindor. Suspiró con desazón, no podía más con esa angustia que lo carcomía por sentirse atraído hacia su prima; era completamente ridículo e ilógico que pudiera gustarle alguien de su propia familia, estaba prohibido… aunque siempre fuera bueno, no sabía qué pensar…necesitaba de la ayuda de alguien.

Tomó un pergamino y una pluma y empezó a escribir una carta, necesitaba de una sola persona que lo entendía…Ted.

_Ted:_

_Se que te parecerá raro esta carta pero necesito de tu ayuda__… Bueno, no creo que sea ayuda precisamente, sino más bien un consejo de tu parte… Verás, desde el año pasado, cuando Dominique comenzó a salir con Lysander Scamander, __me dan las ganas de arrancarle el cuello como lo hizo el tío Bill cuando se lo dijo y fue a por Lysander__ tengo celos, pero no los típicos celos de primo defensor porque para eso esta Louis, aunque yo también necesito defender a mis primas de cualquiera idiota que se les cruce por un lado y las acose…Emm… bueno creo que ya me salí del tema, esto no viene al caso. Lo que intento decirte es que al parecer Dominique __me gusta__… Bueno, no, no creo que me guste, creo que es más un: estoy enamorado de mi prima y quiero gritárselo a todo el mundo sin importar lo que digan._

_Bueno dime ¿qué es lo que tengo que hacer? Y no me vengas con olvidarla porque ya lo intenté.  
James._

Leyó la carta varias veces, obviando los lugares que prefirió tachar porque le parecían una completa tontería; lo siguiente que tenía que hacer era llevarla a la lechucería. Se levantó de su asiento y corrió hasta el marco pero tropezó, dejando caer sin querer la carta.

―Fíjate por donde vas, Potter ―esa voz le parecía demasiado familiar y cuando se dio cuenta, era Dominique con una sonrisita burlona en su cara. ―¿A dónde ibas tan deprisa?

―A ningún lado ―respondió, levantándose del suelo para luego cruzarse de brazos mientras la miraba un tanto molesto.

―¿Y esa carta? ¿Para quién es? ―intentó levantarla del suelo pero James fue más rápido y la tomó antes de que Dominique se atreviera a abrirla y leerla.

―Nada que te importe. Debo irme, adiós ―y salió corriendo del séptimo piso como alma que se lleva el diablo.

* * *

―Esto es sorprendente, Roxanne Scarlett Weasley Johnson ―la regañaba su padre mientras abría la puerta de su casa ―¿Cómo puede ser que mi hija estuviera con Ted engañando en sus propias narices a Victoire?

Lágrimas caían por las mejillas de Roxanne. Prefirió no contestar la pregunta, esperó a que pudiera entrar a su casa y así largarse a su cuarto a llorar.

* * *

Esperaba impaciente a que Melanie llegara, necesitaba saber que había pasado en aquella fiesta; tenía que saber si había asistido Scorpius o ella, la que había empezado todo el problema. Rose sentía que ya no podría aguantar más tiempo, estaba que explotaba del desespero hasta que la vio entrar por la puerta.

―Hola Rose.

―Hola ―. La vio acercarse a su cama por lo que tomó aire y se decidió a preguntarle:  
―Melanie, quiero saber que pasó contigo en la fiesta, de pronto no te vi más ―se excusó. Trató de encontrar un pretexto bien coherente para saber que había hecho.

―No lo se, aún me lo pregunto… Recuerdo que me sentía ebria y empecé a coquetearle a un chico, no recuerdo su cara porque todo estaba demasiado borroso ― Rose no pudo evitar imaginarse a Scorpius y Melanie coqueteando ―. Luego subimos, no quería que nadie nos viera besándonos y lo último que recuerdo fueron son gemidos. Sólo se que fue una noche maravillosa.

―Sí, ya me lo debo de imaginar ―intentó no llorar, se había prometido no derramar una sola lágrima por Scorpius.

―Lo siento, tengo mucho sueño… hasta mañana Rose ―y sin escuchar más, vio como la chica se acostaba en la cama para quedar profundamente dormida a los pocos minutos.

Ahora lo entendía todo y no era necesario que Scorpius se lo explicara. Se había dejado seducir por Melanie y luego, habían dormido juntos… Sentía una mezcla de repulsión y rencor hacia él por haberse atrevido a besarla cuando ya lo había hecho con otra mujer… No había nada que hacer, lo mejor era quitarlo de su vida… para siempre

* * *

Reviews?


End file.
